


Happy birthday to me

by Foundtonight



Series: Slowly adopting Keith [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Presents, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foundtonight/pseuds/Foundtonight
Summary: Keith gets  presents for his birthday that he will never forget





	Happy birthday to me

"Keith! Get up it's your birthday!"  
Keith groaned and rolled over  
"Great, one year closer to death"  
"Keith your too young to be thinking of that, wait until your Adam's age"  
"Yea- wait what?"  
Shiro laughed loudly.

He then proceeded to drag Keith out of bed. Keith looked tired but when he saw presents placed out on the dining table, he woke up a bit and wore a look of confusion instead.  
"Who are these for?"  
Adam and Shiro shared a look,  
"They're for you"  
Keith's eyes sparkled with joy,  
"Really?"  
Adam and Shiro nodded wearily,  
"Can I open them?"  
"Of course kiddo"

Keith went up to the first present and carefully unwrapped it, making sure not to rip the paper. It was a knife cleaning kit,  
"We'd noticed you have a knife, we won't take it off you if you don't hurt yourself or anyone else, but it was getting dirty and we noticed you care about it so..."  
Shiro rambled, Keith looked at it carefully, then breathily whispered  
"Thank you"

He set the kit down and moved onto the next present, unwrapping it equally as carefully. It was a set of leather fingerless gloves, with fabric sewn inside,  
"You like working with hoverbikes and motorbikes, and these are considered safety gear"  
Keith set them down and said thank you again

The final present was light, Keith unwrapped it delicately. It was a red and white cropped jacket,  
"That's just a gag gift,"

By the end of this Keith's eyes shone with tears,  
"What's wrong did you not like it?"  
Keith wiped his face quickly and hugged Shiro and Adam hard,  
"I loved it, this is the best thing that's ever happened"

\----------

Keith sat looking out over the desert, his jacket pulled tightly around him, his gloves encasing his hands, and his knife sucure at his side. It had been three weeks since Shiro was declared dead, two since he had been kicked out. Adam was out on missions, and he was alone.

It was October 23rd, his birthday, and no one was with him.

With tears in his eyes, Keith looked down over the edge he was sitting on. If he fell he'd die surely. There was a voice telling him to do it, to end it all, no one would notice, no one would care. But there was another one, saying Shiro wouldn't want this, that if he was still alive that hed be upset if he came back to find Keith gone. 

Keith was sure Shiro was alive, with the fe3ling in his gut missing dots, and strange readings he's been getting, he was sure. And he was going to find him. He was going to do it if it was the last thing he did.

With one last look over the edge, Keith swung his legs over himself and got up. 

'Happy birthday to me I guess'

**Author's Note:**

> For people who have read most of this series if you haven't caught on, only Shiro calls Keith kiddo
> 
> Any suggestions on what I should do next?


End file.
